Mi Vida Eres Tu
by Miko Eternal Kagome
Summary: En la oscuridad de este rincón de mi mundo, tu eres la luz que es capaz de atraerme a la realidad...No me dejes jamás/InuyashaxKagome


En la oscuridad de este rincón de mi mundo, de fondo soy capaz de escuchar la sinfonía de una tormenta de rayos combinada con el agua de las pequeñas gotas que son capaces de pegarse en el ventanal de enfrente mio. Después de eso, se puede escuchar que de fondo lo único que queda es el silencio de algo amargo que no debía ocurrir...¿o quizás si? A estas alturas ya no se nada.

Me acerco con pasos lentos hacia una mesa con unas velas ya consumidas, mientras había unos platos rotos esparcidos alrededor de las sillas, que con solo verlas, se notaba por la arruga que había en esos cojines que allí, se habían sentado dos personas. Es una sensación de derrotada la que hace que me caiga de rodillas enfrente de todo, pero sin mirar nada en concreto. De un instante a otro paso todo ser perfecto, a ser una velada, que seguramente haría mella en mi forma de ser. Solo deseaba estar junto a el, ¿era pedir demasiado? Quien sabe, a lo mejor me excedí pidiendo ser feliz. ¿Lo volveré a ver? ¿Volverá a sonreírme? ¿Sera capaz de seguir conmigo ahora que sabe...TODO?

A mi mente solo venia su recuerdo: esos ojos dorados que con ellos, cada mañana, aunque fuera tan nublada como el humo, era capaz de ver un sol para mi y solo para mi; esa sonrisa, que era la encargada de iluminar mis días con su voz melodiosa diciéndome suavemente en mi oreja: "Todo ira bien, te amo". Esas manos, que con el simple echo de que rozara con la yema de sus dedos mis mejillas...era capaz de transmitir la calidez que necesitaba mi cuerpo en los momentos que solo tenia magulladuras. Todo en el, era simplemente perfecto...se lo decía todos los días pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que eran esas palabras...Y ahora volvemos a donde estoy ahora, siento de mis rodillas para abajo como unos cristales de las copas que teníamos se clavan en los poros de mi piel y sinceramente, no era capaz de sentir nada de dolor. Fui callándome en el suelo, esparciendo los bucles del peinado que me hice sobre el suelo, pensé que se enredaran los cristales en el, ¿y si fuera así? ya me da lo mismo todo...Con eso, los parpados de mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mi respiración cada vez era un poco mas calmada, hasta que al final...deje de sentir todo para no sentir

nada.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente al notar como una pequeña luz me da levemente haciendo que me de la vuelta y con ello escucho dos ruidos: como al darme la vuelta, se rompen mas cristales debajo miá y...¿una cerradura? ¿Por que se va a tener que oír una cerradura? Y encima es que noto que es de mi piso, y la única persona aparte de mi que tenia las llaves era...era...era el...Escuchaba ese sonido de la puerta ya abierta y a los pocos segundos...se cerraba. No tenia apenas fuerzas para abrir los ojos pero, note como me cogían en brazos y me llevaban por las escaleras al dormitorio, y susurre sin abrir los ojos...:

-¿Inu...Inuyasha?-Hable con la poca voz que me quedaba...

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?-Note en su voz, su típico humor de buena mañana

Sonreí levemente acercándome mas a su pecho y buscando el calor que toda esta noche había buscando, sin tener éxito alguno.

-Pensaba...que ya no...-No me dejo acabar la frase cuando note que me había puesto ya en el colchón y habló:

-Nunca pienses lo que ibas a decir-Y sentí que me agarraba la mano, a lo que, hice el amago de agarrarle la suya también-No me importa nada mas que estar contigo-Con ello sentí un beso en mi frente-Te amo Kagome...te amo a ti y solamente a ti.

Con eso ultimo que me dijo, me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaba, lo abrace fuertemente, susurrando "gracias, muchas gracias...te amo..." y así lo repetía una y otra vez, sin parar, abrazándome muy fuerte a el, mientras sentía que me acariciaba sin parar de decirme que todo iba bien...

Me cogió la barbilla con dos de sus dedos y con la otra mano me mimaba la mejilla

-Ahora te voy a mimar un rato ¿quieres?-Y me dio la sonrisa que tanto deseaba ver y asentí con la cabeza-Esperame aquí-Me beso en los labios, como cuando tocas una rosa levemente y vi como se dirigía al cuarto de baño

Me relaje echándome de nuevo y mirando todo a mi alrededor, y casi no había cambiado nada o quizás no me de cuenta de la realidad...Sentí un peso al lado miá y como se hundía el colchón por esa parte, empece a notar como me echaba las cremas necesarias y todo. Pero ademas de en mi cara, también lo hizo en mis brazos, mis piernas...también sentí como deslizaba el vestido que llevaba desde ayer y me curaba el resto del cuerpo. Intente taparme por que me estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja...

-Creo que te conozco demasiado bien como para que te ocultes, ¿no crees?-Me dijo con un tono más sonado a pervertido que a pícaro

Le mire directamente muy roja hasta la raíz del pelo:

-N-No...tiene nada q-que ver...-agache la mirada y note que el estaba sin camisa con el frió que hacia-¿No tienes frió?-Le pregunte simplemente a lo que el me negó con la cabeza y se posiciono algo mas encima miá, a lo que yo, instintivamente le rodee el cuello con mis brazos

-No debes hacer esfuerzos-Me cogió la mano y me la beso muy despacio mientras las yemas de mis dedos le acariciaban

-Inuyasha...-Al momento me miro a los ojos e hizo que yo me sonrojara levemente y empezara a respirar algo mas rápido-Te amo muchísimo, mas que a mi propia alma, mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estés, por que yo...-No acabe la frase cuando me beso sin dejarme responder. Sentía que me abrazaba contra el con mucha fuerza, que no dejaba que hubiera espacio entre nosotros, sentía sus caricias sobre mis brazos, sin parar el beso, enredando su lengua con la miá, haciendo el beso cada vez mas apasionado pero sin dejar de lado todo el amor que había en el. Yo le acariciaba la espalda, acercándolo a mi cada vez un poco mas, respirando a través del beso que nos estábamos dando, por que, con ese beso era capaz de volver a sentir de nuevo que tenia vida, que tenia lo que yo quería...era el, no mas que el, creía que me moriría en ese momento de la felicidad.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Kagome?-Me miraba jadeando, sonrojado y ademas con los labios levemente rojizos por el beso-Te amo, y es un echo, que no va a cambiar nunca. Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, quiero casarme contigo y tener unos hermosos niños pero no quiero formar esa familia, si no es contigo...-

Esta vez fui yo quien cogió la iniciativa y le bese con todo el amor que llevaba dentro, ese amor que solo el conocía y que fue capaz de soportarme hasta ese límite, ¿lo merecía? No estaba segura pero...de algo estoy segura, le amo

Nos alejamos un poco y nos miramos sonriendo ademas de respirar algo agitados. Me agarro y nos pusimos ambos en la cama, extendidos de perfil sin dejar la conexión de nuestras miradas.

-Entonces...¿Aceptaras?-Me mimo la mejilla

-¿Aun quieres?-Le dije aun asombrada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Es lo que mas deseo del mundo, así que-Me puso un dedo en los labios y volvió hablar-Kagome Higurashi, ¿deseas convertirte es mi compañera de viaje, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos...pero ante todo...mi mujer?-Me dijo todo eso sonriéndome todo el rato y atrayéndome hacia el.

Empece a soltar algunas lágrimas sin parar y le respondí levemente-Claro que quiero Inuyasha Taisho, te has convertido en mi vida y...no podría vivir mi vida si no la tuviera, es decir, si no te tuviera a ti-Y le bese con todas mis ganas, dejándonos llevar por nuestro corazón.

*Fin ^^

Deseo que os haya gustado, de todo corazón ya que este fic, es algo muy importante en mi vida dedicado al amor de mi vida

Atte: Miko Eternal Kagome


End file.
